Good Bye
by Mysterious Prophetess
Summary: A response to a friend's challenge. Erol cheated, Erol lied, Keira's leaving with her pride. One Shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING  
><strong>

**MP**: Well this is a challenge response fic, as said in the summary laid by a good friend of MR's.

But she worded it wrongly so I found a loop hole. It was probably meant to be a 100 themes challenge but seeing as I am in the middle of BOotB, that was a NO. So my loop hole was the fact in her challenge she said we had to use all 100 words, not themes but words. So, with that my devious plan was hatached and now here's the fic. It's rough in places but that's to be expect from using all of the words.

BTW to **AkizaShadow**, you had 'Alone' on that list twice.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Erol walked into his apartment after a long day on duty of trying to capture that eco freak. He was expecting his woman to be there only to find a small holoprojector sitting on top of a pile of boxes marked 'Keira Hagai.' The captain pressed play and a small holo form of Keira appeared. He and his woman had been on the rocks even before the eco freak had escaped. It had only been accelerated. Then she caught him with his other woman. The stupid girl should have realized he needed more than just her. Her recording started.<p>

"I suppose **I deserve this**. You left me with **wishes** of **eternity **of** you and I** together, but you **deceived** me and left me **hurt**, **alone** with your **broken words** and a **beautiful lie**. This only led to **tears **and **betrayal** once I saw your true **reflection** in the **mirrors**. It made me **uneasy** to see how **twisted**, **scarred**, and **hollow** you really were, in fact you were **unrecognizable**. ** I can't…** I can't begin to get your **toxic shadows** out of my heart. It's like **poison** in my veins, these remnants of our **forbidden love sealed in blood**. I don't know how I will deal with the **hardship** of the **aftermath** of my **heartbreak**. **It's just not the same**."

"When we first met, I thought to myself, '**Am I dreaming**?' Are you '**Too good to be true**?' In the** secret alley** where your **dark kiss** had me **addicted**. **Don't you remember?** I was so caught up in you I was **drowning in you**. **I'm in** a **storm**, no a **tempest** of emotion because of the fact that you are a vile **backstabber**. My friends tried to warn me about your **masquerade**, but when I was **in your arms**, **surrounded** by your **illusion**, I believed every **promise** you made. Then it was you who cause this, our **broken destiny** with your **dark oath** to never be true to anyone, even in **death**."

"You are always **running away** from emotions and into **confrontation** with **enemies and allies** alike. We are at a **breaking point** and it's **too late**, though it's **not over yet**, we are hardly at a **stalemate**. We are both **hunter and hunted** with this **game of chance** where it is **double or nothing** as we are **toying with fate**. I **don't go**, and I won't go, in for **the kill** yet because the **dying fire** is still **burning** in my heart after your **massacre** of it, and I am **slightly disturbed** by how **relentless** you were, you really are the **devil in disguise**."

"If V is for Vendetta, I suppose **R is for Revenge**. No, **don't speak** or **scream** at me. You're more of a **riddle** than a **mysterious man**. That is in no way a compliment. The world is not as **black and white** as we are led to believe but you are not on the side of **Light**. We are on **two roads**, two diverging paths. You should **give up** on trying getting me back. Your **desperation** is rather unbecoming."

"You wasted your **last chance** with me when I saw you **dancing** with that other woman and you tried to **school** your features into some sort of remorse and failed. Don't you dare try to **hold my hand** when next we meet, or so **help me**, I will make you pay, I swear **I'll do it**. "I'll never do it again" were your **famous last words**. By the Precursors, I was like a moron with only **50%** of my intellect for falling for that. All your **gold**en tricks turned to lead, **falling into nothing** as you turned my world **upside down**. If you even try to say "**Don't Walk Away**" when I pick up my stuff from your apartment, I will fly at you with an **unstoppable** rage. **Reaching out** to me will only lead to me leaving you stuck in the rain. I don't have the **energy** to do so right now, but I would advise against approaching me for at least three months, if not more.

Your **legacy** is that you will haunt my **dreams** until I learn to **breathe again** and find my way back to my **secret garden of wildflowers under the stars**. Where true love waits.

Yours Never Again,

Keira Hagai,"

The message ended.

"Erol! He's been spotted in Dead Town!"

"Don't just contact me, after him!" Erol said as he went after the escapee. The mechanic would just have to wait.

When he got back the second time, her stuff was gone.


End file.
